Protectorate Voices Script Suggestions
Infantry Aggressor --Crj400 15:16, 26 January 2012 (UTC) Tinny monotone. Prone to repeated or simple phrases. Guessing that 'damaged' phrases aren't going to be needed for this one, though, so I made several death ones. Production Invade! Invade! Selected Roger Roger. Commands? Commands? Aggressor. Aggressor. Swarm. Horde. Active. Functional. Movement Patrol. Patrol. Displace. Reposition. Ambulate. Ambulate. Stampede. Stampede. March. March. Attack (No Module) Clobber! Clobber! Crush! Kill! Destroy! Smash! Break! Rush! Rush! Punch! Shatter! Attack Bang bang. Eliminate! Eliminate! Destroy! Annihilate! Delete! Delete! Click click. Bang. Attack Move Scanning. Searching. Hostiles? Hostiles? Detecting. Detecting. Charge! Charge! Swarm! Overrun! Secondary (Burrow) Deploy. Deploy. Descend. Disguise. Burrow. Burrow. Secondary (Unburrow) Emerge. Emerge. Rise. Rise. Ascend. Exhume. Death Danger! Danger! Error! Error! Repair! Repair! Retreat! Retreat! Mayday! Mayday! Det. Badd 17:06, 26 January 2012 (UTC) suggestions: * Duck! Duck! *Walk! Walk! *Pet! Pet! Arcus 06:46, 7 April 2012 (UTC): Additional quote for death/damaged: Run away! Run away! Technic --Crj400 13:39, 10 February 2012 (UTC) Moody artist. Production My muse is ready. Select Let me create. Quit interrupting my thoughts! Movement Travel encourages the muse. I may find inspiration. Capture Let's change the decor! Is it even worth the effort? Can I please redecorate it? Please! An eyesore! Tacky garbage! Repair You're RUINING my work! A redesign is in order. My art is never appreciated! My beautiful creation! RUINED! What happened to my MASTERPIECE! Gather Materials for my craft. All scrap in my eyes! Rubble? I didn't notice the change. Now it can be something good! Art supplies! Damaged I demand respect! Philistines! An artist cares not! Death My work! Secondary A WASTE of my talents! My muse cannot be simply demanded! Inspiration strikes! It will be beautiful! It'll be done when I say it's done! Nightmare Synthesized creepy male voice "Production" *Your worst fear...operational. "Selection" *The insufferable waiting... *I have...ideas. *Nightmares. *Terror.Just waiting. *We ARE fear itself. "Movement" *Seek. *Do you like darkness? *Disruptor on the way... *I hear...heartbeat. *Be afraid...be very afraid. "Secondary" *You cannot outrun fear. *Fear is unavoidable. *Run.Hide. "Damaged" *Fear is bulletproof. *More will come. Exterminator Arcus 10:37, 5 March 2013 (UTC): Homicidal. Constantly issuing orders. All caps, of course. Selected *EXTERMINATOR! READY TO EXTERMINATE! *WE AREN'T SHOOTING YET! WHY? *WHERE ARE THE MEATBAGS? Movement *THERE ARE NO MEATBAGS THERE! *WE COME IN NOT-PEACE! *GET OVER HERE NOW! *TOO SLOW! INEXCUSABLE! Attack *PUNY MEATBAG! TASTE DEATH! *EXTERMINATE! ANNIHILATE! DESTROY! *KILL IT AGAIN! *EVERYTHING! DIE! *WHY IS IT STILL ALIVE? *SHOOT FIRST! ASKING QUESTIONS IS DUMB! Attack Move *MEATBAG! STAY WHERE YOU ARE! *I DETECT HEARTBEATS THERE! *MEATBAGS! STOP HIDING! *STOP RUNNING, STUPID MEATBAGS! Secondary (Hover) *STAIRS WILL NOT HELP YOU! *STUPID MEATBAGS, YOU CANNOT ESCAPE! *OBSTACLE! OUT OF THE WAY! Secondary (Land) *MEATBAGS! NOW YOU WILL DIE! *LAND ALREADY! *YOU HAVE ONE SECOND! *MEATBAGS! OUR WEAPONS ARE NOW READY! Damaged/Death *STUPID MEATBAGS! WE CANNOT DIE! *UNACCEPTABLE! STOP EXPLODING! *DESTRUCTION WILL NOT STOP US! *STOP JAMMING, STUPID WEAPON! Effigy --Crj400 13:14, 5 March 2013 (UTC) Concept: Distorted, female-ish voice. Uses 'we' instead of 'I' or 'me', along with group statements. Selected * We are here. * We hear you. * Direct us. * We are legion. * We are many. Movement * Expect us. * Follow we. * We move freely. Attack (Infantry) * You shall become we. * You are us. * I becomes we. Attack (Vehicle) * One becomes many. * We do not forgive. * Fear us. Secondary * We become one. * We are finished. * We leave these form. Infiltrate/Capture Defense * Yours is ours. * We are inside you. * We are everywhere. Vehicles Modules --Crj400 13:25, 5 March 2013 (UTC) Concept: Voice slightly different for each module (like nanocores), same couple of lines each. Selected * (Type) module, here! * (Type) module, blow me up! * (Type) module, ready! Detonate * Arming (type) weapons! * (Type) weapons, ready! * Distributing (type) upgrades! Reflex Light Tank GaryGibbons 21:09, 23 January 2012 (UTC) Female, synthesized monotone voice that reads out commands, much like error messages on your computer screen. Sounds a lot like this :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcRb2v3nB4k Production Startup: Initialized. Reflex-class Light Autonomous Tank: Produced. Selected User Interface: Online. User Interface: Active. Movement System: Engage propulsion methods. System: Run Movement Command. Attack System: Engage designated targets. System: Engage firing parameters. Attack (No Module) Warning: Autonomous Unit does not have Module equipped. Error: Module bay not found. Error: Module could not be run. Attack Move System: Run Advanced Assault Tactics Program. System: Run Sector Sweep Program. Damaged Warning: Reflex Unit at 20% operating capacity. Warning: Seek Repair Nanites immediately. Danger: Reflex unit system crash imminent. Death Error: Unit cra- Secondary System: Ejecting passenger compartment. System: Run Eject Program. Hunter-Killer Arcus 11:28, 5 March 2013 (UTC): "Tries" to be terrifying, but fails. Selected *Hunter-Killer, ready to petrify! *Stain your trousers, meatbags! *Foolish organics, be horrified! *Are you scared of snakes? Movement *Run in fear, puny humans! *Fear itself will be there in ten seconds! *Scream! Panic! Run to your children! Attack *I am a Satyr. You will be eviscarated! *I have two large guns. You should be afraid! *I'll pick the flesh from your blood! *I am a rat. Scream in terror! *BANG! BANG! BANG! Attack Move *Why haven't you ran? Didn't you know I'm already here? *Flee like the roosters you are! *You should start running soon! Secondary *Play audio recording: "ROOOOOOAAARRRR" *Play audio recording: "MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *This is the intercom: You should leave the building! *I know where you live! This isn't it! Damaged/Death *Conclusion: Not scary enough! *Why aren't they running in fear? *Evil laughter usually works! *Perhaps too scary? --Crj400 13:20, 5 March 2013 (UTC) Same concept, some more ideas: Attack Move * I am not like you! FLEE! * Fear my glowing head! Secondary * Fire! Grizzly bear! Social embarrassment! * A mouse! Evacuate building! Obliterator Superheavy Artillery Arcus 11:46, 5 March 2013 (UTC): Nihilistic sentiments. Selected *Welcome to Oblivion. I'm your guide. *Why fight the inevitable? *Tool of destruction. *Only oblivion awaits. Movement *Obliteration will be coming to you shortly. *It is only a matter of time. *No foe escapes us. Attack *Accelerating entropy. *Destruction comes. *All things end. *Time consumes all. *Life. So pointless. Attack Move *There is no hiding from entropy. *Do you think you can escape death? *Clinging on to life. Futile. Secondary (Target Air) *You cannot defy gravity forever. *Enjoy the blue sky, while it lasts. Secondary (Target Ground) *The ground will be scoured. *Cities will crumble. Damaged/Death *My own end, then. *Why do they still resist? *You live... for now. Aircraft Devastator Air Battleship --Crj400 10:47, 23 January 2012 (UTC) Ed Wood-esque dialogue, particularly 'Plan 9 From Outer Space' inspired. Production Greetings, my friend! Selected I tamper in GOD'S domain! Movement My future position will affect me in the future! Attack Nasty things, these weapons. A fractal beam consists of many atoms. Attack (No Module) Attacking with no weapon seems complicated. I have no weapon - and no power! Attack Move Movement, the father of all civilization! What is that? No matter, I move! Targetting? That would imply targets! Damaged Your stupid minds! It's because of you that you all must be destroyed. Death Death, the proud brother, comes without warning! Secondary Strange people. Well, the guns are charged. Many guns imply many injuries! TLhikan 14:31, 5 March 2013 (UTC): Mr. Zurkon. Feel free to appropriate more quotes. Selected The Devastator is here to kill you. Devastator is bored. Killing stuff is so much fun, do da, do da, Devastator kills them all day long, all the do da day. Why are we not killing stuff? The Devastator does not discriminate. The Devastator hates all life forms equally. Movement Devastator is looking for someone to kill. Flee before the Devastator! Why do you hide, stupid humans? The Devastator only wishes to kill you. The Devastator does NOT come in peace! Attack Are you ready to die? Good, because the Devastator is ready to kill! The Devastator conducts a symphony of pain. The Devastator still detects heartbeat. This is a problem for Devastator. You used to be alive......then you met Devastator. The Devastator does not believe in shoot first, ask questions later. Asking questions is stupid. Attack w/out module The Devastator is inadequate for this mission.......just kidding. Damaged Ha ha! The Devastator requires no nanotech to survive. Devastator lives on fear! Stupid humans. Why can't the Devastator kill you? Death The Devastator will be back. Death is too stupid for the Devastator. Secondary Say hello to the Devastator's little friend! Taste the fury of the Devastator! Naval Units Category:Voices